1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus which functions as a printing unit for printing information sent from an external apparatus that processes coded data and also functions as a communication unit for receiving image information sent from other facsimile apparatus over a communication line, so that multiple kinds of data are received and printed in accordance with a predetermined priority order.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional facsimile apparatus have processors for transmitting and receiving images over communication lines. More recently, a facsimile apparatus is provided with a second interface means so that it can be used as a general-purpose output unit for a host computer that includes a wordprocessor, personal computer, etc., as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-56660.
On the other hand, there are proposed personal computer facsimile apparatus and the like in which a host computer is added by a facsimile modem, image reader and printer so that it can communicate with other facsimile apparatus through a communication line.
However, the conventional facsimile apparatus do not have a function and mechanism for distinguishing a sheet of paper which records image information sent from other facsimile apparatus (will be termed simply "reception sheet" hereinafter) and a sheet of paper which records the output of the host computer through the interface (will be termed "print sheet" hereinafter). Therefore, two kinds of sheets are delivered without separation, and the user has to separate reception sheets and print sheets by hand.
Moreover, the conventional facsimile apparatus has only one printer, which prints both reception sheets and print sheets. The apparatus does not have a function of setting the priority order for a reception sheet or print sheet, and therefore incoming print data through the interface is kept waiting during the printing of a reception sheet, or incoming data over the communication line is kept waiting during the printing of a print sheet. It is not possible for the user to get a print of a desired one on a priority basis.
The ability of printing data from two different sources even adversely compels the user to have additional labor to separate the sheets, while disallowing the user to print one type of data in precedence over the other.